dinerlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
' quest 1.JPG|Finishing Your Furnishings ~ Reward 1,500 coins, 100 xp Purchase 0/7 White Table quest 2.JPG|A Little Decoration ~ Reward 2,500 coins Purchase 0/1 Silver Clock quest 3.JPG|Expanding Your Kitchen ~ Reward 1,500 coins Purchase 0/1 Fryer quest 4.JPG|Catering Services ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/30 Freedom Fries quest 5.JPG|Spring Cleaning ~ Reward 2,500 coins Clean 0/1 Furniture quest 6.JPG|Upsell For More Tips ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp 0/1 Customers upsold quest 7.JPG|Building A Reputation ~ Reward 1,500 coins Purchase White serving tables 0/4 quest 8.JPG|Spruce Up The Place ~ Reward 2,500 coins Purchase 0/5 White Table Purchase 0/6 White Booth Chair quest 9.JPG|Clean All The Things ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 250 xp Clean 0/2 Furniture quest 10.JPG|Researching Your Rivals ~ Reward 5,000 coins Neighbours visited 0/1 quest 11.JPG|A Homage To Your Friends ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 750 xp Purchase 0/1 Vinyl Collection quest 12.JPG|Expanding Your Horizons ~ Reward 5,000 coins, 750 xp Purchase 1/2 Expansion Stage quest 13.JPG|Get Ready ~ Reward 750 coins, 500 xp Purchase 0/2 St Patrick Balloons Purchase 0/2 American Flag Bunting quest 14.JPG|Playing With Friends ~ Reward 5,000 coins, 500 xp, 10 diner cash Invite 0/3 Friends quest 15.JPG|Sundae Drivers ~ Reward 5,000 coins, 500 xp Purchase 0/1 Worktop Cook 0/500 Sundae quest 16.JPG|Re-decorate ~ Reward 1,500 coins, 750 xp Purchase 0/3 American Balloons Purchase 0/1 Standalone American Fireworks quest 17.JPG|It's Fay's Birthday ~ Reward 1,200 coins, 500 xp Cook 0/50 Baby Baby Ribs Cook 0/45 Hot Dog quest 18.JPG|It's Your Birthday ~ Reward 1,200 coins, 1,000 xp Cook 0/200 Grilled Cheese Sandwich Cook 0/160 Vanilla Ice Cream quest 19.JPG|The Cat's Meow ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 80 xp Purchase 0/2 Faux Shelves Glasses Purchase 0/1 Faux Shelves Takeaway Cups quest 20.JPG|Plenty Of Choice ~ Reward 1,200 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/250 Grilled Cheese Sandwiches Cook 0/80 Vanilla Ice Cream's quest 21.JPG|Crash Site ~ Reward 700 coins, 500 xp Purchase 0/2 Pink Alien In Tube Purchase 0/1 Blue Alien in tube quest 22.JPG|Let The Games Begin ~ Reward 200 coins, 40 xp Purchase 0/6 Wall Decor Purchase 0/1 Tv Purchase 0/1 Olympics Weights quest 23.JPG|Flash-Back Battle ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp Purchase 0/3 American Bunting Purchase 0/3 American Balloons ... See More quest 24.JPG|Feeling At Home ~ Reward 700 coins, 750 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/2 Green Hover Stool Purchase 0/1 Green Beam Table quest 25.JPG|Cockroaches and Sugar Water ~ Reward 750 coins, 400 xp Cook 0/120 Fried Cockroaches Cook 0/100 Sugar Water quest 26.JPG|Be More Patriotic ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp, 1 cash Purchase Statue Of Liberty Purchase 0/1 Bald Eagle Purchase 0/1 Poster Of Flag with boy on it quest 27.JPG|End With A Bang ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Purchase 0/2 Independence Day Firework Box Purchase 0/1 Standalone American Fireworks Purchase 0/1 Firework Wheel quest 28.JPG|Diner Triathlon ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp Purchase 0/1 Archery Set Cook 0/240 Sportsman's Energy Drink quest 29.JPG|Bullseye ~ Reward 700 coins, 80 xp Cook 0/90 Salad Purchase 0/1 Cow Dart Board quest 30.JPG|Nav Computer ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 500 xp, 4 cash Clean 0/5 Furniture quest 31.JPG|Pool Party ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 150 xp, 2 cash Build - 0/1 Red Pool Table {build from the puzzle piece menu} quest 32.JPG|Catering Services ~ Reward 1,200 coins, 200 xp Cook 0/30 Freedom Fries quest 33.JPG|Start Gnoming Around ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 100 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/20 Green Carpet Purchase 0/10 Daffodils Purchase 0/6 Pastel Blue Egg Stool Purchase 0/3 Turquoise Spring Table quest 34.JPG|Building A Reputation ~ Reward 1,200 coins, 500 xp, 2 cash Purchase 0/1 Basic Serving Table Cook 0/50 Grilled Cheese Sandwiches quest 35.JPG|Patriotic Preparation ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 250 xp Purchase 0/5 Soda Purchase 0/1 Stove Purchase 0/9 Worktop Purchase 0/2 Grill Top quest 36.JPG|Battle Of The Bulge ~ Reward 200 coins, 40 xp Cook 0/650 Burrito Cook 0/50 Burger quest 37.JPG|Love Is In The Air ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 80 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/2 Valentines Hearts Purple - wallpaper Purchase 0/4 Heart Stool Purchase 0/2 Valentines Table Purchase 0/1 Heart Balloons quest 38.JPG|Bunny Banquet ~ Reward 1,500 coins, 150 xp Cook 0/700 Punch Bowl Cook 0/90 Salad Cook 0/600 Grilled Cheese Sandwiches quest 39.JPG|Moment On the lips, lifetime.. ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp, 1 cash Cook 0/500 Sundae Cook 0/350 Fried Shrimp quest 40.JPG|An Unwelcomed Suprise ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp Purchase 0/4 Broomstick Purchase 0/17 Floor Decor Purchase 0/17 Wall Decor quest 41.JPG|Not Your Everyday Menu ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp Build 0/1 Cauldron {Build from the puzzle piece menu} Cook 0/480 Brain Soup Cook 0/135 Special Fried Worms quest 42.JPG|T'is the season of giving ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/1260 Winter Warmer Soup Cook 0/150 Hot Chocolate quest 43.JPG|Bunny Buddies ~ Reward 2,500, 200 xp Purchase 0/5 Bird Table Purchase 0/1 Red Boot Purchase 0/6 Bunny Purchase 0/2 Egg Friend quest 44.JPG|Bigger Snacks = Bigger Slacks ~ Reward 750 coins, 80 xp Cook 0/225 Tacos Cook 0/400 Fruit Salad quest 45.JPG|Hosting Thanksgiving ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/3 Thanksgiving Wallpaper Purchase 0/2 Thanksgiving Table Purchase 0/6 Thanksgiving Chair Quest 46.JPG|Cleaning Frenzy ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 250 xp, 4 cash Clean 0/50 Furniture Quest 47.JPG|Wishful Shrinking ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 150 xp, 4 cash Clean 0/15 Furniture Quest 48.JPG|Something Smells Delish ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp Purchase 0/1 Mr Clucky Purchase 0/2 Fallen Leaves Cook 0/900 Popcorn Purchase 0/1 Thanksgiving Pumpkin quest 49.JPG|Special Little Guest ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp Build 0/1 Sir Hugs-alot {Build from the puzzle piece menu} quest 50.JPG|Catering Services Part 1 ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 200 xp Purchase 0/3 Oven Purchase 0/7 Soda Purchase 0/6 Stove quest 51.JPG|Desert Time ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 200 xp Cook 0/2500 Trick Or Treat? Cook 0/480 Gingerbread Children quest 52.JPG|Happy Thanksgiving Pilgrims ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Cook 0/900 Thanksgiving Turkey Cook 0/450 Mr Clucky Surprise Cook 0/1500 Pumpkin Pie quest 53.JPG|Police Party ~ Reward 600 coins, 80 xp Purchase 0/5 police banner Purchase 0/5 Police Balloons quest 54.JPG|Prepare The Valentine's Feast... ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp Cook 0/450 Spaghetti and Meatballs Cook 0/700 Love Potion Shake quest 55.JPG|Back For More ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 140 xp Cook 0/90 Salad Cook 0/450 Tacos Cook 0/180 Coffee Cook 0/300 Lemonade quest 56.JPG|Make A deer home ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp Build Reindeer Collectable {Build from the puzzle piece menu} quest 57.JPG|Enter the Dragon ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 80 xp Purchase 0/12 Wall Decor Purchase 0/8 Heart Tiles Purchase 0/1 Chinese Pagoda Table quest 58.JPG|Reindeer's deer pressure ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 200 xp Purchase 0/15 Floor Decor Purchase 0/15 Wall Decor Build 0/1 Luxury Christmas Tree {Build from the puzzle piece menu} quest 59.JPG|Second Batch ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 180 xp Cook 0/350 Punch Bowl Cook 0/90 Hot Dog Cook 0/75 Burger quest 60.JPG|Happy Valentine's Day ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp Cook 0/160 Chocolate Fountain quest 61.JPG|Preparing a Feast ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp Cook 0/500 Flame Grilled Dragon Wings Cook 0/90 Noodles in a box Cook 0/1000 Dragon Pie quest 62.JPG|Playing Dress Up... ~ Reward 500 coins, 50 xp 0/1 New Outfit Worn quest 63.JPG|Pet Society ~ Reward 600 coins, 80 xp Clean 0/10 Furniture quest 64.JPG|New Years Resolutions ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 50 xp Cook 0/180 Salad Cook 0/400 Fruit Salad Cook 0/360 Lemonade quest 65.JPG| The Soup drought begins... ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Cook 0/3000 Beef Stew Cook 0/1260 Winter Warmer Soup quest 66.JPG| Get Decorating ~ Reward 600 coins, 90 xp Purchase 0/4 Leopard Stool Purchase 0/2 Wooden Table Purchase 0/2 Paws Wallpaper Purchase 0/2 Bones Wallpaper quest 67.JPG| Welcome to the Lurve Diner ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 100 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/6 Heart Stool Purchase 0/3 Red Tablecloth Purchase 0/2 Big Candle quest 68.JPG| Let's Catch a Leprechaun ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 100 xp Purchase 0/6 Patrick's Posterior Purchase 0/3 Shamrock Table Purchase 0/10 Patrick Wallpaper quest 69.JPG|Gong Xi Fa Cai ~ Reward 500 coins, 100 xp, 2 cash Build 0/1 Dragon Gong {Build from the puzzle piece menu} quest 70.JPG| Luring the Irish... ~ Reward 1,500 coins, 150 xp Cook 0/900 Irish Stew Cook 0/900 Baked Potato quest 71.JPG|Working up a Sweat ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 150 xp Clean 0/25 Furniture quest 72.JPG|Crazy Cake Food Fight ~ Reward 500 coins, 80 xp Cook 0/1500 Robot Cake quest 73.JPG| Out With the Old ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 200 xp Purchase 0/2 Olympics Weights Purchase 0/1 Olympics Hockey Purchase 0/3 Olympics Rosettes quest 74.JPG|Stew to the Rescue ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/2000 Beef Stew Cook 0/900 Hot Chocolate Cook 0/360 Coffee quest 75.JPG|Trick or Treat? ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Purchase 0/1 Ouiji Table gift Cook 0/360 Gingerbread Children quest 76.JPG|The Monster Mash.. ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/860 Party Buffet Purchase 0/17 Floor Decor Purchase 0/17 Wall Decor quest 77.JPG|Catering Services Part 2 ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 200 xp Cook 0/800 Parmigiana Cook 0/450 Pizza Cook 0/1000 Apple Pie Cook 0/500 Buttermilk Pancakes quest 78.JPG|Try A Different Cake ~ Reward 600 coins, 90 xp Cook 0/500 Cat Cake quest 79.JPG| Time to save Santa, baby! ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp Cook 0/1500 Cookies Cook 0/800 Christmas Pudding quest 80.JPG|Let's go Green! ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 200 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/1 Pot of gold Purchase 0/1 Harp Purchase 0/11 St Patrick Balloons quest 81.JPG| Food -o-plenty! ~ Reward 650 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/500 Steak Cook 0/1000 Cat Cake quest 82.JPG| With Luck from a Shamrock ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 250 xp, 5 cash Clean 0/50 Furniture quest 83.JPG| Scaring the guests away? ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp Clean 0/10 Furniture quest 84.JPG|There's Something Strange.. ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 200 xp Purchase 0/6 Haunted Candle quest 85.JPG| Can you help me? ~ Reward 600 coins, 80 xp Cook 0/600 Hot Chocolate quest 86.JPG|Thrill your Guests ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Purchase 0/1 Halloween Dj Purchase 0/4 Halloween Balloons quest 87.JPG|It's nearly St Patrick's day ~ Reward 600 coins, 90 xp, 1 cash Purchase 0/5 Patrick's Posterior Purchase 0/2 St Patrick's Table Purchase 0/12 St Patrick Balloons quest 88.JPG| Send in the Elves ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 4 cash Clean 0/10 Furniture Cook 0/120 Spaghetti and Syrup Suprise quest 89.JPG|Catering Services Part 3 ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 220 xp Cook 0/140 Milkshake Cook 0/325 Root Beer Cook 0/48 Cola Cook 0/450 Pizza quest 90.JPG|I'm so Hungry ~ Reward 650 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/1500 Steak quest 91.JPG| Booking the Entertainment ~ Reward 600 coins, 90 xp Purchase 0/1 Party Dj quest 92.JPG| Donuts anyone? ~ Reward 650 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/1200 Doughnuts quest 93.JPG|Coffee Officer? ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp, 6 cash Cook 0/270 Coffee quest 94.JPG|Dance away those Calories ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 300 xp, 2 cash Cook 0/860 Party Buffet Cook 0/1050 Punch Bowl Purchase 0/2 Party Dj quest 95.JPG|Top Cuisine ~ Reward 1,800 coins, 200 xp Cook 0/400 Bagel Cook 0/420 Soup of the Day Cook 0/90 Nachos Cook 0/450 Buffalo Wings quest 96.JPG| Looking Great ~ Reward 1,000 coins, 150 xp, 4 cash Cook 0/90 Coffee quest 97.JPG|Everybody Likes Chocolate ~ Reward 650 coins, 100 xp Cook 0/1000 Chocolate Log Cabin quest 98.JPG|Let's find that pot of gold ~ Reward 2,500 coins, 150 xp, 4 cash Clean 0/8 Furniture quest 99.JPG|Spread the Love ~Reward 1,500 coins, 150 xp Cook 0/700 Love Potion Shake Cook 0/1000 Love Cake Cook 0/1350 Spaghetti and Meatballs quest 100.JPG|You can't please everyone ~ Reward 900 coins, 150 xp, 4 cash Cook 0/1000 Lemon Meringue Pie quest 101.JPG|Experienced Cooking ~ Reward 2,000 coins, 400 xp Cook 0/400 Chilli Con Carne Cook 0/500 Beef Stew Cook 0/500 Steak Cook 0/450 Spaghetti and Meatballs quest 102.JPG|Bleeding Love ~ Reward 2,500, 200 xp Purchase 0/6 Pillar Stool Purchase 0/3 Black Tablecloth Purchase 0/6 Valentines Window quest 103.JPG|Love Story ~ Reward 3,000 coins, 250 xp, 5 cash Cook 0/560 Chocolate Fountain Purchase 0/1 Cupid's Column Purchase 0/3 Smelling of Roses quest 104.JPG|Chef of the Town ~ Reward 4,000 coins, 500 xp Cook 0/2000 Apple Pie Cook 0/2000 Pecan Pie Cook 0/3000 Tapioca Pudding Cook 0/3000 American Flag Cake '